


Piano

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, Ten Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta durante l'iniziativa Halloweek del 30 Ottobre - 1 Novembre organizzata dal gruppo We are out for prompt.</p>
<p>Fragile, il rumore di un uccellino che si dimena tra le mani di qualcuno.</p>
<p>{Everlark, 647 parole}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

Prompt: Katniss/Peeta: si sfiorano con cautela e si amano piano per paura di spezzare il filo sottilissimo che tiene insieme quei due corpi feriti nel profondo, quelle due anime di sopravvissuti + Rimettere insieme i pezzi richiede dieci volte il tempo che serve per crollare. Dieci anni dopo.

 

 

Non è brava nell'amore. Non è brava in niente, se non nell'arte della sopravvivenza. Del resto, in un mondo in cui arrivare al giorno dopo non è scontato, ha sempre ritenuto fosse quella la cosa più importante.

L'amore l'ha conosciuto prima come lieve sentore, in un ricordo in mezzo ai campi, nel profumo della caccia, nel cuore di un cervo che palpita e nel frinire di una freccia contro il vento. Poi, l'amore era una finzione. Una gigantesca, grossa bugia che le serviva per restare aggrappata alla vita.

Per uno scherzo del destino, in seguito, qualcosa si è rovesciato, come se una pazza divinità annoiata avesse deciso di voltare una clessidra, seppellendo sotto la sabbia tutto ciò che c'era dentro; e la vita è diventata qualcosa che le serviva per restare aggrappata a Peeta.

Non lo dice, Katniss. Non sa come fare. Probabilmente suonerebbe egoista, quindi sta zitta. E Peeta è così fragile, adesso, e lei lo ama come non mai...

L'amore è strano. Per un po', Katniss ha avuto paura di amarlo, temendo di farlo solo perché stavano male entrambi, e nella vicinanza avrebbero potuto curarsi a vicenda.

Poi ha capito che, beh, anche se fosse stato così, cosa importava? Cos'era, in fondo, l'amore? Katniss non avrebbe mai saputo dirlo, ma se era quello il nome che si voleva dare a ciò che lei sentiva per Peeta, allora se lo sarebbe fatto andare bene.

Non era stato facile, in un primo momento. Erano entrambi distrutti, ridotti all'ombra di loro stessi; bambini che di colpo si ritrovano veterani di guerra, l'anima spaccata in mille pezzi e le notti popolate da incubi. L'unica certezza, Katniss la trovava tra le braccia forti e grandi di Peeta. E anche lui sembrava trovare un po' di sollievo quando la stringeva. La conseguenza inevitabile l'avevano scoperta nell'intreccio dei loro corpi.

Fragile, il rumore di un uccellino che si dimena tra le mani di qualcuno.

Amarlo è stata la cosa più difficile che Katniss abbia mai affrontato, la più spaventosa... e, insieme, la migliore di tutta la sua vita.

Non potevano che sfiorarsi con cautela, piano in modo straziante anche quando sentivano il bisogno di fare tutto più forte, più veloce. Quando Katniss aveva voglia di graffiare e affondare e perdersi in lui, scioglieva la disperazione in un bacio delicato, i gemiti nella sua bocca troppo tenera.

Non voleva fargli male.

Anche oggi è così. Quel loro goffo modo di amarsi, così rassicurante, è l'unica cosa che pare farli tornare in sé nei loro momenti più bui. Dieci anni, e ancora Katniss ha paura di fargli male.

«Ci vuole dieci volte più di tempo» dice un giorno Peeta.

Seduti sulla sedia a dondolo, lei sulle sue gambe, si stringono da ore, guardando fuori dalla finestra.

«Per fare cosa?» chiede Katniss.

«Per rimettersi in piedi, dopo che si è crollati.»

Lei chiude gli occhi. «I nostri dieci anni sono passati. Pensi che ora potremmo...?»

Ridacchiano timidamente entrambi – dio, a volte si comportano come i ragazzini che non hanno potuto essere prima.

Katniss si aggrappa a lui, dondolano insieme e per un po' non pensa a nulla, ma si lascia trasportare dalla sensazione solida del corpo di Peeta contro il suo... E pensa che l'amore è desiderare il corpo di Peeta contro il suo, proprio in quel modo, che si alza e si abbassa dolcemente, che la culla. E scoppia a piangere senza accorgersene, stringendosi di più nel suo abbraccio, infilando le ginocchia nel poco spazio libero accanto ai fianchi di Peeta, il desiderio di sentirlo addosso, di plasmarsi a lui...

La mano di Peeta accarezza la nuca di Katniss; a breve seguirà uno dei suoi attimi di smarrimento, lei lo sente. Per questo gli si stringe addosso con più impeto, oscillando insieme a Peeta come un fiore nel vento; e quando lui sarà perduto nel buio, lei stringerà ancora più forte.

È pronta.


End file.
